Disrupted peace
by Malqui
Summary: The world of Gaia has been at peace for ten years since the 'Catalysm of Mist' and the fall of Kuja. Alexandria is at peace with neighboring nations, and Cleyra and Burmecia has rebuilt itself. However, a commotion has arisen at Lindblum Castle.


I'd just like to give you a quick run through of my first story I'm publishing on the website.

Firstly, there are some parts that will not link with the game ending, like Vivi's situation. Do remember, due to it being a fan fiction, it's something I can mould slightly to my purpose.

Secondly, the story will be mainly focusing on my own made up characters. They will have interactions with the old main characters of the old FFIX game, and I'll do a few chapters dedicated to some of the old main chars.

Lastly, there are somethings I've given a name to. Like the 'Catalysm of Mist', I needed a name for the event of what happened with Kuja.

Do remember this is an introduction only, thus it has no actual detail. But I assure you, the chapters to come will have heaps of detail that will hold your interest!

-----------------------------------

_Introduction_

_The world of Gaia, a land filled with danger, adventure and beauty, has been at peace. It has been ten years since the 'Catalysm of Mist' occured, where the graceful yet cruel Kuja threatened the very stability of the planet. If not for Zidane and his team of heroes, who ventured into the very heart of Memoria and cast down Kuja and destroyed Necron; the 'Eternal Darkness', Gaia would not be here to this very day._

_Alexandria is still under the rule of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, and her husband, Zidane Tribal. Their marriage at first, had been frowned upon, especially by Adelbert Steiner; the Captain of the pluto knights. Regardless of Steiner and Tribal's friendship, a "petty thief" should not marry a Queen, or so Steiner had exclaimed countless times. However, after much ordering and pleading, Zidane and Garnet were succesfully married. Due to their joint rulership, the kingdom has kept it's peace and has kept it's friendly relations with the neighbouring nations._

_Steiner has had relationships of his own, and no doubt, problems too. His relationship with his love Beatrix has been escalating since the Queen's coronation five years ago, where Steiner managed to persuade Beatrix to stay and protect the Queen together with him. However, due to each other's differences on the views on the protection of the Queen, their relationship is currently at peril. Will Steiner truly manage to repair his bond with Beatrix?_

_The kingdom of Lindblum still stands strong under the guidance of the engineering mastermind Regent Cid Fabool IX, and his wife Hilda. Their adopted child, Eiko, one of Zidane's team, is now 16 and has slowly started developing into a true Princess. However, her mischievious side never has lessened, and she has been known to cause much trouble in the castle, much to the annoyance of the guards._

_Regardless of Freya's doubts with her relationship with Sir Fratley, their love has been even stronger, and such doubts have long dissapeared from her mind. Together, they helped rebuild Burmecia and the nearby nation of Cleyra, which now has learnt form it's mistakes in the past. The Cleyran nation now has it's own unique regency. The High Empress Kildea was a survivor of the attack, prior to the 'Catalysm of Mist', who traveled to the Library of Daguerro to read up on history, and research ways to improve and further her nation. Her determination in research and study was esential to the recovery of Cleyra. After years of study, she returned to Burmecia, and started the revival of Cleyra. Her people, seeing insight and wisdom they had not ever thought of before, followed her, and slowly realised their mistakes of their former lives. Due ot this, Cleyra is now yet again, one of the major nations that rule Gaia. Their army is one of the biggest on Gaia, and one of the most powerful. Lucky that the High Empress has no evil intent towards the other nations, eh? The current ruler of Burmecia is Puck, the runaway prince. Twenty one and fit, he has had the traditional training of a Dragon Knight, under the close eye of Sir Fratley. In ruling affairs, he has aid from Freya Crescent and the Burmecian council._

_The black mage, Vivi Orunitia has returned to his grandfather's lodgings near Treno. To the surprise of Zidane, who was visited by Vivi himself, Vivi had in some way reproduced, resulting in many offspring. The mother of the young children are not known, or even if their was one. Vivi does not speak of how it happened to anyone. Now hitting 19, and still being alive, he has been having thoughts about his life span, and perhaps, if he might be human after all._

_The Flaming Amarant, or so he called himself, has been seen lurking around Alexandria and the major nations. Word has it that he acts as Zidane's right hand man, and main information gatherer. Not much has been heard or said of him._

_It has been ten years. Ten years of peace and a time of reviving dreams. Dreams of glorious friendships, and relationships. Dreams of pride and bonding! However, with dreams, come ambition. With ambition, greed. Something has gone wrong in Lindblum, Hilda, the Regent's wife has suddenly fallen ill. The illness is nothing that has been seen like before. And an illness with no name, is an illness with no cure._

_The regent, panicking and grief stricken, calls for aid..._


End file.
